


Where Cool Heads Prevail

by hellbells



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast & Furious (2009)
Genre: AU, F/M, Little siblings can rule, Twisted Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was so mad that he could barely think straight. The only solution he could see was a jailbreak, which wasn't something a Federal Agent should be contemplating. He only hoped his little sister, Buffy, could come up with one of her awesome creative ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU and totally down to a chat conversation between me and ConstanceTruggle. Well, she asked for the fic to be written and here it is! Plus, if this is readable then it is thanks to her!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nada, not Buffy or Fast and Furious series.

****  
**Timeline:** Set post FF movie 4 and post Buffy TV but does not include comics.  
 ****

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
The minute the judge banged the gavel down, Brian stormed out of the room. He hated that the system had let him down so badly. He'd tried to work within the system but failed. Dom had stopped running and was facing life in Lompoc. It was ironic really, Mia and he were horrified but Dom looked almost serene.

 

Screw that Brian thought, and screw the system. He was taking the family way - when the rules don't work, move around them. He needed to make a phone call. The only person who could help him now was his little sister, Buffy. His father had been an asshole. He’d skipped out on him and his mom, and then done exactly the same thing to his new family, which was where Buffy came in.  He later found out that he had a little sister when she turned fourteen. He was really glad that they had met because when she ran away from home - it was to him.

 

Yes, she could look after herself but that didn't mean she should have to. Brian and Buffy had struck up a familial relationship - long distance. He had phoned and bitched to her about his boring beats or the really fucked up cases. In return, Buffy would tell him all about slaying. In a way, they were a refuge for each other.  He phoned her after Miami and she told him that he had a Summers way of avoiding death. He'd wanted to argue that he was an O'Connor like his mama, but he couldn't.

 

He'd gone and collected her from the crater that was Sunnydale. He'd seen her laugh joyously at the idea of some freedom. He'd driven his convertible and they had bombed it back to LA, giving Buffy the chance to breathe before having to clean up yet another apocalypse.

 

He'd left his Fed job without telling his bosses, and Stanton had pitched a fit and then nearly burst a blood vessel when a message came down from upon high that he was to leave O'Connor alone. No disciplinary action – something about a classified job. When Brian had heard, he’d grinned, and sent a silent thank you to his little sister. She tried to look after him, just like he tried to look after her.

 

\-----------------------

 

It seems that his bosses had forgotten that call because they had royally screwed Brian over. He didn't mind when it was just him, but now he was pissed. Dom was like a brother and Mia, well, she was becoming something much more.

 

Since Dom had gone to jail willingly, Brian had spent all his off time with Mia. They had come to an understanding when he'd given her an answer to a question she'd asked him before it had all gone down. "I'm a good guy, well, at least I try to be but I've come to realise that family is more important than anything, Mia. I'm trying to do right."

 

Mia believed him and let him close. He had vowed that he would never do anything to screw it up again. Buffy would never forgive him if he did. This situation was messy and the only way out that he could see at the moment was a jailbreak. He'd manage it but it would be messy and then they'd all be on the run.

 

Buffy was always good at finding alternative solutions to everything - including death. Brian just hoped that she could find a way to fix this, as well.

 

Buffy answered her cell on the first ring, "Hey big bro. Please tell you can give me a reason to come to LA. PLEASE?"

Brian laughed despite himself, it was one of the things he loved about Buffy. She could always bring light even into the darkest situations. Oh, and if the light failed then she would kick the shadow's ass. "I could do with some help!"

 

Buffy could tell something was bothering her big brother and that was enough for her. "Giles, I'm taking a vacation."

 

Buffy could practically hear the lecture forming in Giles’ head, so like any sensible person she hightailed it out of the Council House. Her frustration over the fact that she was twenty eight and he still treated her like a child on occasion annoyed her. She could handle it most of the time, but on occasions she needed to escape. She figured skipping continents was a clue enough that he was being oppressive.

\---------------------

 

In LA, Mia wondered, why Brian was so calm all of a sudden. He couldn't explain it yet, they would need to talk with Buffy.

 

Buffy had remembered at the last minute that it was stupid to fly, when she could portal to LA. The Council House fawned over having the Queen visit. Buffy didn't roll her eyes - personal growth right there! She didn’t lie, just said that she had urgent business in the city and needed a lift.

 

Mia was milling around her kitchen, puttering. Brian wasn't stupid enough to say anything about it. He didn't fancy a pot to the head. The knock at the door startled them out of their nervous pacing. Brian offered, "I'll get it."

 

There before him stood his little sister. "Buffy," was all he got out before he was engulfed into a hug.

"Can't breathe!" he managed to rasp. Buffy let go quickly, looking a little sheepish.

 

Mia stood back wondering exactly who was at the door. Brian had the biggest smile on his face. "Mia let me introduce you to someone. Mia this is my sister, Buffy. Buffy this is my girlfriend," and he couldn't hide his goofy grin.

 

Buffy snickered, "It's so sickeningly sweet to see you in love."

 

Mia grinned, she really liked Buffy, and she knew exactly how to play her older brother.  Mia wanted to hear more so said, "Come in, where have you come from?"

 

Buffy shrugged, "London. Brian said he needed my help so I'm here."

 

Mia wondered what it was like to be able to travel like that. Until recently, with the little side trip for Mexico to avenge Letty - she'd never been out of the state.

 

Buffy sat down in the kitchen, and enjoyed the home cooked pasta bake. It seemed a love of tuna ran in Brian's family. Mia listened to Brian explain the situation to his sister. When Brian mentioned the deal that was brokered her eyes seemed to glint. Mia was unsure exactly what Buffy could do, as no one had explained just what she did for a living.

 

Buffy listened right to the end and Mia saw the anger roll off her when she'd heard how badly he'd been injured against Braga.  If she didn't know better, Mia would think that Buffy would dearly like to hunt down anyone who'd hurt Brian. Mia also thought that despite her appearance she would be able to follow through with her threat.

 

Buffy grinned, "Well, your bosses screwed up and I know a lawyer or two in LA so I'll ask a favour."

 

Brian realised who she was going to call in a favour from. Oh this was going to be fun, Stanton hated Wolfram and Hart. Mia frowned not understanding the significance until she heard the name, "Yeah, yeah, Harmony I know all about W&H - now put the great fanged one on."

 

Mia whirled on Brian with a ‘what the fuck’ look. 

 

Brian shrugged and whispered, “Buffy used to date the CEO – they are still friends.”

 

Mia gave him a look that said it all. Connections didn't cover being friends with the CEO of the biggest law firm in LA. Buffy explained what she wanted and for whom. Angel couldn't refuse because there was a time when he'd first arrived in LA that Brian had helped him out.  

 

Buffy smirked as she slammed shut her cell.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

LA Federal Office

 

AD Stanton was feeling very nervous this morning. It seemed that someone had hired the services of Wolfram and Hart for Toretto. He wanted to scream in frustration - he'd hoped the whole damn Toretto affair was behind the agency. O'Connor got a congratulatory pat on the back, Braga was dead and the drugs were off the street. Oh, and as a crowning glory Toretto – a thorn in their side – was finally behind bars.

 

And miracles of all miracles! O'Connor was even on time for work, but standing next to him was a small, beautiful blonde and a coloured man. The strangers didn’t stay with O’Connor they were heading in his direction. Sure enough, his assistant knocked on his door, and the polite, "Sir I've brought along your 9 O’clock."

  
It never occurred to him, to ask why they had been with O'Connor – it would be his undoing.

Stanton asked with curiosity, "Why exactly are you here?"

  
It was the woman spoke, "I am something of a specialist at dealing with American Agencies and I was asked to look into helping the Torettos."

 

He was shocked, "Just like that ... if you have those skills ... then there is no way they could afford you."

 

Buffy smiled, but this smile lacked warmth, it was one she usually directed at enemies. "I'm doing this for my brother. Oh, Director Stanton, this is your one chance to fix your mistake."

 

Stanton snorted, his arrogance would be the final nail in his coffin, so to speak. He thought he'd finally found something that he could beat the law firm at. Gunn wanted to grin because if he didn't listen to reason then Buffy was going over his head and well, then the fireworks would truly begin.

 

Stanton tried to placate, "I'm sorry but he has been sentenced - the judge found him guilty."

 

Buffy stood up and Gunn liked the way this slayer rolled; she was ruthless when it came to things she cared about and not just slaying. Gunn chucked the file down on Stanton's desk.

 

"What is this?"

 

Gunn smirked, "Oh that? That is Agent O'Connor's copy of the deal that was signed. You know the one where the FBI promised leniency in return for Dominic Toretto's co-operation."

 

Buffy added innocently, "I don't think 25 - life counts as leniency."

 

Gunn agreed, "It does seem harsh."

 

Buffy shrugged, "No matter I was trying to be nice. I'm phoning Jed Bartlet next. He'll help me."

 

Gunn snickered, after all, only Buffy could save the big guy's life. Thus, securing the loyalty of the entire Secret Service, and gaining a lifelong friend in the Bartlet family.

 

At first, Stanton ignored it, dismissed it as a joke or desperate ploy. It was when he looked in the blonde's eyes that he saw ice - he knew those eyes -  except ususally there were viridian blue, not hazel.  Buffy smiled in grim satisfaction when she saw the Agent had made the connection.

 

"Oh yeah, you see I'm not fond of the little guy getting screwed," and then she released the slayer within her. The Agent wouldn't understand, but he would feel fear. It was a small satisfaction but she hoped he felt a fraction of what Brian felt in the desert. "Your real mistake was your collateral - I love my brother and you nearly got him killed!"

 

Buffy left without saying another word. What was there to say? She'd given him a chance and he'd shot it down. Stanton started his resignation letter.

 

\---------------------------

 

Mia couldn't believe what a difference 24 hours could make.  Only yesterday she'd been heartbroken over the idea of Dom going back to prison. Now, only a day later she had hope. Buffy, a bit like her brother, was full of energy and people couldn't help but react to her presence. Mia did see that for all the similarities there was a fundamental difference in their personalities - Brian was ice and Buffy was fire.  

 

Still they were now driving to the county jail. Brian had slid calmly into the side of her car, but she'd seen the small grimace. Mia didn't care, she loved her GTO and if Brian was going to become a part of the family, then he needed to learn to appreciate a good American car - not the zippy little rice-rockets he liked.  The argument was lost before it even began when Buffy pulled up in her 1972 dodge charger - she'd done the work herself. She'd done the work in secret as a refuge from how crazy her life had gotten - another thing she was grateful Brian had taught her.

 

Brian really should have seen it coming. That he didn't made him feel stupid. They had pulled up and an emotional reunion was enjoyed by the Toretto siblings. Buffy and Brian stood back, letting the family have their moment.

 

Brian and Dom had embraced and Buffy had snorted with Mia. Buffy – being the annoying little sister – mocked, "Now we've all done the manly rituals, can we please go back? Mia promised me proper spaghetti."

 

Dom had seen the blonde by Brian and guessed that this was his little sister. Brian had only mentioned her when they were in Mexico, but he hadn't mentioned was that she was sex-on-legs.

 

Brian bristled next to Mia seeing the whole eye-fucking routine going on between them. Okay, so maybe he was being a little hypocritical considering he was with Mia but he couldn't help it! This was his little sister. He was smart enough not say anything aloud. He wasn't sure who would rip into him first; Mia for being mean; Buffy for being overprotective or, Dom because he was dating Mia.

 

He watched a little mournfully as Buffy chatted happily away as she led Dom over to her Charger. It was ironic really; the tiny blonde Buffy could easily be mistaken as arm-candy next to the muscled, dangerous Toretto. Brian wondered what people would think if they found out that it was the tiny blonde who was the most dangerous of the couple.

 

He tried not to grimace as he tested the word in his head. Mia, being unsympathetic, was laughing her ass off. "Come on big brother; you wouldn't want to leave them in the house alone would you?"

Nope, he wouldn't but he wouldn't have a choice. He had a small smile though at one thought. If things went the way he suspected and Dom was kind of perfect for Buffy - well at least he wouldn't be the only one with a fierce girlfriend. Brian grinned, thinking of Vince trying some of his more chauvinistic comments on Buffy.

 

The only thing he had yet to decide, was whether that was a comforting thought. He smiled when Mia chucked him the keys as a way to relieve his stress. He was being mocked, but at least he got to drive. Driving was still the best feeling and with Mia next to him he didn't think anything could top it.

 

Brian decided that he was definitely _living in interesting times_. Only he'd forgotten the second part to the Chinese curse - May you find what you are looking for.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Finding Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her brother Brian had asked for help and she's skipped continents happily. Still, with the Toretto's Buffy just might find the perfect direction for her life, and dare she say it? Happiness.

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Dom looked at the blonde, who was driving him home from jail. He'd been entranced, at first, he'd wondered if it was just from doing a small stretch, but he knew it was a lot more than that. The trip home she'd talked constantly - like her brother - just enough to distract him from his dark thoughts.

 

"Hey, tall, dark and handsome, I should be woman enough to keep you in the here and now." Buffy demanded.

 

He chuckled and asked with a teasing lilt, "You think I'm handsome?"

 

Buffy turned to look at him, but still expertly managing the car whilst moving through the traffic - she really was Brian's sister. She returned his flirty smile, "Yeah I do, I have damn good eyesight. Although can I ask one thing?"

 

Dom was intrigued, "Try not too brood. I have a thing for tall, dark and handsome but I'd really like if I could find one guy who didn't brood."

 

Dom could have freaked but he'd put to bed his past - now was about living and as he would learn, the woman next to him embodied that.

 

"I don't even know you're name, Brian was very over-protective just told me about you, but never a name."

 

Buffy with a wry smile, "I'm Buffy, yes, I'm from LA but hey, I was in a class with a Harmony so could be worse."

 

Then she surprised Dom, "I could kiss you for giving Brian a reason to find a family. I did my best but I had my own battles."

 

Dom knew they didn't have long, "Battles?"

 

Buffy shrugged, and took a chance, she didn't want to lie. It liked like at the very least, Brian would marry Mia. "Have you heard of the slayer?"

 

Dom did a double take at that. In LA, anyone who had even minor connections with the criminal underworld knew of the Supernatural. He had heard mentions of a boogieman, one who scared the monsters enough to make them runaway. It was difficult to reconcile the big bad monster-killer with the tiny blonde next to him.

 

Then again he could dig that.

 

\-----------------

 

 

Buffy was hanging in the Toretto family home and enjoying the feeling. Buffy had once had a family home, but since then, had led a traveller's life. Dom and Mia were still in that weird place where they were really ecstatic to be together, but not quite believing that this was the case.

 

Interestingly, Mia and Brian had taken one couch, sitting comfortably, suggesting a familiar routine. Buffy had taken the other couch and Dom sat next to her. Mia handed Dom a Corona, but Buffy refused her offered brew. Buffy wrinkled her nose and Brian started laughing - so hard, and free. It was a good sound and Mia couldn't remember the last time she'd heard Brian laugh like that.

 

Vince and Leon were apparently being recalled from wherever they were. Buffy was intrigued when Brian groaned at that.

 

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked, and somehow they'd managed to move into each other’s personal space.

 

Dom answered, "They do not get along and now that Mia has chosen Brian. It's not gonna be fun!"

 

Buffy grinned, "Sounds like a peach."

 

Mia shrugs, "He's a good guy. Thinks before he speaks but at least he's gotten over the idea that a woman should be in the kitchen."

 

Brian was just imagining the fireworks and started to snicker, "How strong is the house?"

 

Dom gave him his WTF look, and Brian still enjoying the fact that for once, everyone got a happy ending. He collapsed into Mia and enjoyed the feeling, "Buffy when she's pissed can and will kick him into the wall."

 

Dom wanted Mia to know about Buffy - if there is one thing he'd learnt from this whole fucking affair - is that he was done with secrets. He looked to Buffy, and asked, “Can Mia know about your job?”

 

It was share time and Buffy told them all about her life. Buffy couldn't believe how easily they had accepted her life. Apparently if you lived in LA and kept your eyes open - you learned a thing or two. As a result, Brian told them about what he'd done in Miami, and Dom realised just how much Brian had done for them. It struck Mia as well, and a brooding silence descended over the group.

 

Buffy broke the pity party, "Oh no, we are a no brooding zone. Bri has finally found his balls and gotten with Mia. You Mr are next on my list."

 

Mia watched in astonishment as Dom - dare she say it - blushed. Oh, this was going to be fun, she thought.

 

\------------------------

 

That day had marked a very big change for all of them. Buffy had told Giles that she wanted to move back to LA, and she would run the Council business in America. Giles was so pleased that Buffy had found her direction that she was more than okay with it. She had an apartment but spent most of the time with the Toretto's. Buffy and Mia were still snickering, about the act that they'd promoted Brian to SAC in charge. They were trying a new tactic - it was hard to have a problem with authority - when you were the authority. 

 

Brian stepped back into the house, he'd moved a few weeks ago - with Dom's blessing. It was not hard to figure out that, if he wanted to date Buffy then he couldn't give Brian shit for dating Mia. It was far simpler than that, they were becoming a family. A family that grew once Leon and Vince returned.

 

Dom, Leon and Vince were still together, running the garage and building race cars. Although, there was a very big change, in the type of racing they were building cars for - It was street legal racing. Buffy was kind of a big cheese when she wanted to be, and she had no problem throwing her weight around to get Dom's lifetime ban for racing overturned. It was a new challenge but one that the group was relishing.

 

Vince had stopped giving the blonde siblings shit when Buffy had stopped a falling engine block, one handed. It saved his hand, and Buffy never made a big deal of it. In fact, she carried on the teasing, flirty conversation that she had been having with Dom. It was the type of casual strength that Dom could display. It made Vince realise that Buffy was kind of perfect for Dom and unless he wanted to alienate them all. He would have to quit with the crap. One thing had been made very clear - Buffy and Brian were there to stay as far as the Toretto siblings were concerned!

 

\----------------

 

Buffy was so excited for Dom, today was the first race he was competing in. Buffy had already changed into Jeans and a corset top. She had Bri's clothes in the car and wondered why Mia wasn’t driving him. Buffy shuddered not wanting the image in her head. She loved her brother, truly she did, but that was an image she could do without.

 

Buffy strolled into the offices, she enjoyed signing her name. She may be dressed a little provocative but technically she was Lady Buffy Summers and such titles bought respect when used. The Queen had made her a special envoy from the UK, in order to make her job easier. In the Queen's words, she'd be able to her job a lot better if she had diplomatic immunity. She enjoyed watching the desk staff trip over themselves to make up for the slight and Buffy was laying it cool. Sadly, her brother came and spoilt her fun. She gave him a big smile, "Come on big brother I wanna go and watch my guy race."

 

Brian laughed and the whole staff watched as the siblings waltzed off without a care in the world. Life was sweet for Buffy. She had found her direction in life; she'd made a home, and even found someone who loved her - for her. Dom didn't try to change her, or stop her and in return, Buffy never asked Dom to change.

 

Life was pretty sweet, now if Dom could win his race life would be golden, but she'd have to wait to celebrate any victory in private. Brian always started pouting when he saw them even kissing. It didn't matter that she was twenty-eight; she would always be his little sister. Buffy was okay with that and next week Faith was coming to visit.

 

She couldn't wait to see the firework that would erupt between Faith and Vince. Brian just hoped the garage stayed standing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Guess who’s in Town?  
Author: hellbells101  
Fandom: Fast and Furious (2009)  
Pairing: Buffy/Dom, Mia/Brian and Faith/Vince  
Rating: Fr-15  
Word Count: 1,815  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Fast and Furious – All rights belong to their respective owners.  
Author Notes: Newest story in ‘Where Coolest Heads Prevail’.  
Summary: Buffy is settled in LA and is enjoying life with the Torettos’ but what happens when Faith comes to town?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Buffy woke up, and stretched, feeling very satisfied. Dom had won and they had celebrated all night long. Although, being awesome friends / siblings - they had gone back to Buffy's apartment to spare her brothers delicate feelings.

 

Today was a good Saturday; she'd enjoyed a - sensual - awakening and then gotten dressed. They headed back to the Toretto house. Buffy and Dom had plans to wind up Brian and work on cars before throwing a Toretto party to celebrate Dom's win - as a bonus Faith would be coming to the party. When it came to driving, Dom had pouted until Buffy rolled her eyes and chucked the keys to her Dodge. Buffy decided she'd spare his manly sensibilities and let him drive the car.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The upshot was that it was Saturday morning and Buffy was enjoying it at the Garage. She was messing about under the hood of her Dodge, she was gonna race Brian to settle the argument about whether the Skyline or the Dodge was best. Mia had tutted about two law abiding citizens racing. She kind of had a point - Brian was SAC for Organised Crime and Buffy was running Council Operations in the US. She was officially called Lady Buffy Summers and a special ambassador from the UK but whilst she had diplomatic immunity - the others did not. The solution was simple use the private runway that the council uses. As it was a private street race - it didn't matter, and as Buffy was the boss no one could tell her what to do. No rules broken; no harm - no foul.

 

When Leon and Vince came over to the garage they saw Buffy and Dom stuck with their heads in the engine. They were men and couldn't help but stare at Buffy's denim clad ass, but wisely they said nothing - not wanting to risk Dom's wrath - or Buffy's. The boys were probably more scared of Buffy, to the point where they let the Daisy Duke comments slide without a word. It was what passed as restraint amongst the guys.

 

Nearly half an hour later, a loud wolf whistle broke the companiable silence. Buffy snickered softly into Dom's shoulder because Buffy had already introduced her honey to her fellow slayer. Faith rocked up on a motorcycle, leathers and all.

 

Leon was entranced as well, Buffy stood back, she settled between Dom on the hood of her car. Vince being his usual brash self, went with the tired cliché, "Nice legs when do they open."

 

Faith took off the helmet and Buffy started laughing silently at Vince's dumbstruck expression. Then again, given the quivering she could feel against her back - Dom was laughing as well.

 

Faith gave Vince the once over, she pursed her lips, "You think you're man enough?"

 

Vince smirked, "I've never had any complaints."

 

Faith sauntered up close and whispered in his ear, "I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more."

 

While Vince was still recovering his faculties and trying to shake the images that the sultry brunette had evoked Faith had gone over to Buffy.

 

"Yo B - with the man candy around here - no wonder you left London."

 

Buffy grinned as she hugged Faith, "Glad you could make it. We're having a party for Dom's win."

 

Faith asked, trying for innocent, but failing miserably, "You haven't celebrated yet."

 

The tone suggested exactly what type of celebrating she meant; Buffy smirked, "Oh we celebrated but at mine. Brian is still in denial about his little sister."

 

Faith gave Buffy a salacious grin, and wiped a mock tear away, "So proud of you right now."

 

Buffy just grinned, "Please with that temptation, it wasn't a hardship."

 

The man himself had awoken and gotten changed, and walked into the garage, "I'm not in denial Faith, I'm adjusting."

 

Faith's amused look said it all, she saw Mia standing back, but decided that wouldn't do at all. Brian was with Mia, and Buffy was with Dom so it was soon to be one big - twisted, tangled family. The DT gang had best get used to the Scooby craziness. It was here to stay! 

 

Mia noticed that Vince hadn't spoken and was staring at Faith like a lost puppy. It was a little disconcerting, truth be told. She looked to Brian to see if he knew what was wrong and received only a shrug. She knew that Buffy and Dom knew what was going on, they only usually got those grins, when Buffy was being destructive, or Dom was driving. Mia only got mad when their mischief threatened the property. Buffy knowing that if Mia was mad that she wouldn't cook her favourite dish, offered an explanation, "Faith broke Vince."

 

Brian laughed, he'd known that Faith probably could, and would eat Vince for breakfast, but he had also expected Vince to last a little longer. Faith returned his grin, "Just think he hasn't seen me or Buffy fight yet."

 

Buffy decided to let the boys be and have a natter with the girls.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Faith was in the kitchen, watching Mia expertly juggle several tasks and keep all the men in line. Faith was impressed, Mia was tiny but never let it bother her. She wanted something done, then by god was it going to be done - or there would be hell to pay. The men would all jump and ask, "How high?"

 

As the afternoon progressed, Faith found herself sucked into the whole atmosphere. It was incredible, and Faith could understand what had caused Buffy to up and jump sticks. The race bunnies were still flocking around Vince and she was deciding how much she wanted to tease him. Buffy came up beside her, and asked, "You alright Faith?"

 

Faith turned around, "Yeah, this is a trip."

 

Buffy smiled softly, "I'm happy and you know what - if you want Vince then go for it. He's been following you around like a lost puppy."

 

Faith snickered, and she had been teasing him all day long. Sure, he might be temperamental, but he looked like he knew how to have a good time. She gave Buffy a grin, adjusted her bustier for maximum effect and smirked, "I'm going in."

 

Buffy was joined by Dom, Mia and Brian, wondering exactly what Faith was going to do. Brian just threw a glance in their direction, "Is this going to end in a body count - cuz, I'm really enjoying my day off."

 

Buffy rolled her eyes, and decided to tease, "Well, if the bunnies don't move then Faith will go through them."

 

Sure enough, as they watched, the bunnies scattered on Faith's command. Buffy could hear Faith promise that if Vince had somewhere private she would make good on her promise from earlier. Mia laughed, "Well, he's upgraded from eager puppy - to salivating puppy."

 

Buffy shrugged, "yeah, that's not what should be worrying you guys."

 

The Torettos' didn't see the problem, Brian did. "Sis means that the problems begin when Faith decides to keep Vince."

 

Buffy just wrinkled her nose at the brain image that produced. She smacked Brian in the arm - causing him to moan. She pouted and hid in Dom's shoulder. "Why did you have to say that? I can't get the image of Vince in a collar out of my head."

 

Mia snickers, "I think if Faith dresses like that ... He'd be whatever she wants."

 

Buffy whines, "Not helping. You won't snicker when I win in the Dodge."

 

Brian offers her his best, laziest beach boy smile - Buffy cuts him off, "Uh-huh, that works on Mia not me."

 

Dom shakes his head in amusement; he knows well enough not to get involved in these arguments. Dom decides to the end the argument by passing Brian a Corona, "Well that is tomorrow - tonight we enjoy the party and make sure that Faith doesn't break Vince."

 

Brian feeling a little mean, teased, "Why are we doing that? They are both adults." 

 

Mia gave him a look that promised if he said anything else stupid - he'd be on the couch. Brian put his hands up, in an 'I surrender' motion. "Of course, we'll make sure they're okay."

 

Mia gave him a chaste kiss, as a reward. Buffy snickered at the dopey look on his face, and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's still nice to see how in love you are."

 

Buffy knew she was being a little mean, but she was feeling way too happy so couldn't resist teasing her big brother. "You do know that you're screwed if Vince and Faith get together. You're gonna have them both gang up on you."

 

Brian looked so forlorn at the thought that Buffy almost felt bad. He looked like a kicked puppy. Dom being the great guy decided to distract her thoughts and Brian just laughed as Dom was chased around the yard by Buffy.

 

\-------------------------

 

Buffy could live with this - good family, good friends and happiness. Best of all, Faith did get her shit sorted with Vince, so she even had her sister slayer close. Brian wasn't quite as happy but he really couldn't bitch either. He had Mia, and had found that balance between work, life and family.

 

Although, Brian really could do with not being around when the Slayers came back looking to settle a few itches. He was Buffy's big brother and Faith's surrogate big brother so those were things that he could really do without seeing. The only thing that he had to settle was that race with Dom - no cheating, just them and their cars. He wasn't going to mention the race with Buffy - Dom had taught his little sister his dirty tricks.

 

Nah, life was sweet, although he could have done without the demon attack on the FBI HQ. Faith and Buffy had come and helped save the day, but it meant that they had to go home - bumps and all. It was that night when Buffy realised that this was her life and she didn't want it to change. Buffy looked to Faith, "You know what? Screw any demon, apocalypse or any other bad guy, who tries to stand in our way."

 

Faith nodded, "Amen sister. We're happy."

 

And wasn't that just a kicker? The Slayers, who when younger, didn't believe in happy endings - actually got there happy endings'. Well, they were happy, but more than a few demons and criminals, tried to take them down. It became something of competition, amongst the gang to see who could take them down first.

 

Guess who's winning?


End file.
